


give me shelter

by growlery



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Approved Sex Partners For Such Occurrences, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yep," Merlin says, after he's looked her over, "we've got a straightforward fuck-or-die on our hands."</p><p>Mithian's heart sinks. She was really hoping her suit was reading her symptoms wrong. "Are you sure it's die," she asks carefully, "and not just be slightly inconvenienced for a while?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me shelter

**Author's Note:**

> for week 3 of summerpornathon: tropesmash 2.0! the tropes I chose were space, fuck or die and sex toys. title's from only love by ben howard.

It happens on some backwater planet Mithian won't even remember the name of, later. It was supposed to be a simple mission, recon, nothing complicated, but Mithian's barely back on the ship a standard hour before she realises she feels... weird.

She goes straight to medical.

"Yep," Merlin says, after he's looked her over, "we've got a straightforward fuck-or-die on our hands."

Mithian's heart sinks. She was really hoping her suit was reading her symptoms wrong. "Are you sure it's die," she asks carefully, "and not just be slightly inconvenienced for a while?"

"Afraid so," Merlin says, apologetic, and Mithian sighs. "Elena's your approved partner, right?"

Mithian nods. They joined the programme together, and they shared a bunk during training. They've seen all the worst sides of each other. It just made sense.

"Here," Merlin says, giving her a small, unmarked box. "You're probably going to need this."

*

Elena answers straightaway when Mithian goes to knock on her cabin, and goes from pleased to see her to worried in about a second flat. Mithian's really, really glad she put Elena down when she was filling in the registration forms.

"Fuck-or-die," Mithian says, before Elena can ask. Mithian is flushed all over, and she can taste blood where she's been biting her lip to keep quiet. "Something on the planet. It hasn't been long."

"Good," Elena says, and steps aside to let her in. "What's the box for?"

"Merlin gave it to me," Mithian says, trying not to feel weirder than she already does. She's never been inside Elena's cabin before; they're not really designed for people to spend a lot of time in, but they sacrifice space for privacy, which is something Mithian is incredibly grateful for right now. "I haven't opened it yet."

"You went to see Merlin?"

"I had to be sure," Mithian says, and then has to take a deep breath because Elena has shut the door, come inside, and the space between them has vanished.

"Come on," Elena says, quiet, "let's get this done."

She puts a hand on Mithian's shoulder, and even through her suit, Mithian feels the sweet relief, the edge of not-quite-enough. Mithian nods. Elena steers her over to the bed, taking the box from her to open up.

"Vibrators," she says, shaking her head, "I think I'm insulted."

Mithian laughs, and then Mithian moans, because Elena is peeling off her suit and her skin is suddenly burning everywhere it is not being touched.

"Stop me if I do anything you don't like," Elena says, and then her head disappears between Mithian's legs.

Mithian comes under a minute later, shaking all over, and Elena looks smug until the shaking doesn't stop.

"Okay," she says, "I don't think I'm insulted any more."

She gets out a bullet-shaped vibrator from Merlin's box, presses it tight to Mithian's clit, doesn't take it away when Mithian comes. Mithian cries out, raw and sensitive, but still needing it, still nowhere close to release.

"I need," she says, and then just breathes out, heavy. Elena frowns, comes up to look down at her, their faces close, her body hovering above Mithian's. "Can you- on top of me. I need to feel you."

"I can do that," Elena says, lowering herself over Mithian, pressing Mithian down into the bed. It didn't feel good, before, beyond the base satisfaction, and Mithian doesn't know why this is different, doesn't want to wonder. 

The next time Mithian comes, she breathes out sweet relief, and Elena stops.


End file.
